Review:3930 Stephanie's Outdoor Bakery/Soupperson1
My second friends set. I bought this set back in late January 2012, I accutally got the set two more times since them exept they were both at Christmas, I opened them anyway the more mini-dolls the better. The set The set has nothing amazing in it, it includes an outdoor table, which is rounded it's lime on the bottom. It's white at the top and has a white umbrella. The umbrella is made out of a long white stick and a rounded brick at the top with purple curved lines on it. Also on the table is a brownie (made out of a brown 1x1 flat brick with a pink flower on top) and a smoothie or milkshake (made out of a clear glass and a light pink stud). The table has a rounded lime green stool, with a rounded flat white brick on top outside it. On the stool oddly, a milk carton sits on it it is blue at the bottom with a printed cow and flower on it. On top is a white slope brick. The set also comes with a sink. The sink is a white 2x4 brick at the bottom on top theres a white 1x2 brick on each side. Between the 1x2 bricks theres an aqua sink. On the right 1x2 brick theres a grey tap and a jar of soap(made out of a rounded clear blue brick with a light pink stud on top). The set also includes a small oven it is built on a 2x4 lime green plate. On the right side theres a grey oven with a clear oven door. On top of the oven theres four black studs which represent a grill. On top of the studs or grill theres a pink bowl, with a cake (made out of a rounded white brick with curves, with a tan curved brick and a light pink stud on top). On the other side(left) theres two lime green bricks stacked on each other. Theres sugar in the top left hand corner (made out of a rounded white brick with a light pink stud on top). The set also includes another brick-built cake which is made out of a cream 1x2 brick and two pink studs in side with a brown flat brick on top. Build There's one tiny bag and a booklet, the booklet is folded (one of mine was crumpled up :|) so it will fit in the small box. The build is juniorized like most of the friends sets well its small so I can't really complain. The set will at most take 10 minutes to build (the struggle I had is to take Stephanie out of her plastic bags, her head and legs come in two ones that are very hard to open). Minidoll The set includes one mini-doll Stephanie she has long straight blonde hair she has a hole at the top of her head and at the back to place accessories(none included in the set). She's caucasian and is the colour of her arms, hands, legs and head. She has bright blue eyes, black eyebrows a open smiling face with pink lipstick. She has a white shirt with pink circles and stars printed on it. She has a short lavender skirt with pink ballet shoes. Rating time! :D ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: I would recommend this! (Even just for the milk carton). Category:User reviews Category:Friends Reviews